


i fell into the water (and now i'm free)

by Darnaguen



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnaguen/pseuds/Darnaguen
Summary: A tumblr prompt fill for sparrabeth + “the relief of fatalistic recklessness”!





	i fell into the water (and now i'm free)

–

There are certain constants in her life, she thinks as she comes to a breathless halt on the edge of the cliff. The cannons thunder on the fortifications and the sea foams wine-dark below.

Cliffs and cannons and the sea, always the sea. Falling, sometimes flying – and Jack, never far behind.

“Elizabeth!”

He catches her by the shoulders, frantic and serious. A wild laughter bubbles in her throat and she knows it’s hysteria but she’s never felt as free.

“Jack,” she counters, more calmly than she feels. He always made her blood run quicker. “It’s all right. It’s alright.” Her fingers wind into his hair.

Flashes of cannon fire reflect from his eyes in the dark as he once again studies her face in solemn silence, the kind she knows only she can bring on. She loves him desperately.

“It’s alright,” she repeats, hands sliding down his arms to twine her fingers with his and pull him forwards.

“We’ll fly,” she whispers.

He smiles against her lips.

–


End file.
